


dirty dancing

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you go into heat you become a furry. sebaciel. yaoi x yaoi. don't like don't read!!! contains furries. heat sex!! and knots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty dancing

Ciel was just twelve when he went into his first heat. Ciel did not know what to do but he found himself touching himself in his room, trying to suppress the heat and moaning, whining, he didn't know how to get rid of the burning heat pooling in his legs that's when his butler Sebastian had walked in and saw his young master moaning and rubbing himself. Sebastian was in awe and he knew the best thing to do was relieve his master. He could already see the tail and ears growing out of Ciel as he was becoming a furry for his first heat, that's how he got the special knotting elements and once you put your penis in the other's anus you grew them too so that you could knot and fuck. "Young master?" Sebastian said as he approached the young boy who was touching himself and moaning and Ciel gasped "S-Sebastian!" and that's when Sebastian went to sex on him. 


End file.
